


Stella Rosa

by gummyrubi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ayyyy, Commission fic, M/M, it's a party - Freeform, kira was fun to write, some of the other members of the scions of the seventh dawn make tiny cameos, thancred x oc - Freeform, they're in ul'dah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummyrubi/pseuds/gummyrubi
Summary: It's the first celebration of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn and Kira would much rather be avoid it all and just watch the stars. Of course, Thancred is persistent in getting him to mingle. Then there's the alcohol.





	Stella Rosa

“Thought I would find you here,” came Thancred’s voice that cut through the silence from a little ways behind him.

Kira, from his spot under a large tree, on a hill as far removed from the festivities as possible with the sun setting in front of him, sighed. He should’ve known he wouldn’t be able to hide all night. He was quiet a moment while Thancred decided to make himself comfortable on the ground beside him. They could hear the music and cheer floating through Ul’Dah, completely alight with the natural high that came with celebrations, and carried to their ears as the wind gently blew around them adding a soft chill in the air.

Kira’s gold eyes flicked to Thancred, then returned to the sunset before him. “This isn't my sort of thing.”

Thancred placed a hand on his shoulder, grinning. “It's a celebration, you're supposed to have fun. Don't think too much about it.” His grip tightened in reassurance.

Kira shook his head slightly; he'd rather sit outside on a night like this and watch as the stars slowly glittered into existence as the blue gradient in the sky gave away to darker and darker colors until only the stars and moon lit the darkness. Tonight was a new moon, though, so it was up to the stars alone to make the darkness seem less lonely, less intense. That, and the scattered lights throughout the village bled a warmth through the air that even Kira could feel from way out here. And the festivities have only just started.

It was so easy for Thancred to be excited for the celebration, with his natural charisma that drew everyone to him, his easy-going nature that made those who were shy feel so easily relaxed around him. With his smiles and jokes, with his lighthearted disposition. There was a warmth to him that Kira envied sometimes, because he was shy and people sometimes considered him a loner based on how his face looked. But Kira was different from Thancred, he couldn't just walk into a room full of people and expect to greet everyone with a smile and have a string of condensed conversations as he went around the room.

It wasn't him. He liked relaxing at Camp Bronze Lake with Thancred after a storm— _that_ was him.

“Come on, Kira. You can stay with me if you want, it'll be fine. I promise.” Thancred smiled at him, the same easygoing smile that had heads constantly turning in his direction. Thancred patted his shoulder twice before slowly standing up, regarding the Au Ra next to him. “Get a little alcohol in you, it'll help you loosen up.”

He eyed his outfit, the midriff revealing black crop top, the way Kira’s slim and perfectly toned waist was on prominent display for the world to see—Kira didn’t care all too much about his appearance, he just liked to wear what he liked, and in this case his clothes were comfortable and useful in fights because they didn’t get in his way. His tight black pants riding low on his hips that cropped into gold designs on his calves would draw anyone’s wandering eyes. Thancred approved—he himself had a hard time looking away from his companion tonight. Kira was perfectly dressed to go to party and he didn't even know it.

If Thancred didn't already know him, seeing him standing there all shy in a corner of the party wearing those clothes would immediately catch his attention and he'd be trying to chat him up all night. But of course, he knows Kira and figured if he tried that the Au Ra would run away as soon as he noticed the flirting. Assuming he ever did. He knew everyone would eye the Au Ra the moment he set foot in the grand ballroom over where the main celebration was being held; he also knew that Kira would hide away in some corner the moment he noticed everyone’s stares.

Ah well.

Clearly, alcohol was the only option here. A drink or two or three wouldn’t hurt. Probably.

Kira finally sighed with resignation. There was no getting out of this one, he supposed. He stood up, frowning down at Thancred then, “I'll go but I’ll be leaving early.”

Thancred grinned, “Great. Let's go in then.”

* * *

Kira steeled himself and followed after him.

As Thancred predicted, everyone in the main area of the celebration not so subtly turned to look at Kira the moment the two of them entered. The party was already in full swing by now, with people dancing and drinking all over the place. Those who knew Kira stared because they were surprised since they didn’t think he’d come; it was his first time attending this mandatory party with the three nations as a member of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn but some still thought he would dip out unseen. Obviously he tried to but didn’t count on Thancred’s persistence.

Those who didn’t already know him were left to stare at his appearance, with those shy golden eyes, that stylish black crop top that showed off his chest and abs and the way he tried to seem smaller than his horns, tail, and height would ever allow him to be.

Kira looked down at the ground, making sure he didn’t trip or make a fool of himself and Thancred immediately went to the bar in the back to pick them up a couple drinks. He asked for a wine that he favored that was usually expensive so this was a rare indulgence and he was going to savor every last drop.

He took the wine to Kira, who was still standing near the entrance, trying to avoid locking eyes with any of the attendees. The Au Ra stared at the wine in equal parts apprehension and curiosity as he took the goblet.

“What is it?”

Thancred, knowing Kira wasn’t a man of the spirits, simply grinned, “It’s what’s going to loosen you up.”

Kira bit his lower lip, about to reject the wine but saw Thancred take a long drink of it—he wasn’t a messy drunk but damn, it had been nearly a year since the last time he’d had this particular wine and didn’t care if he looked desperate for it—and swallowed his protests instead, swirling the dark scarlet liquid around the goblet before taking in a deep breath and taking a drink.

It was strong, and a little sweet.

Kira couldn’t pick out a particular brand of alcohol to save his life but this, this was good. It went down warm on his throat, spreading out through his chest. He could almost feel it meshing with his blood, heat spreading through him.

Thancred laughed at his reaction, seeing the way Kira’s eyes lit up. “Good, huh?”

Kira nodded and took another drink.

“Great, then I trust you’ll have fun here, if you need me I’ll be all over the place.” And he patted Kira’s shoulder with his trademark grin, reminiscent of when they were outside and dashed off, having already eyed a group who merited his attention.

Thancred was sure Kira would be fine with a bit of wine in him—maybe he’d strike up a conversation with someone and make some new friends.

He told himself he’d keep an eye on him throughout the night just in case.

Almost an hour later, Thancred was in the midst of regaling a group of enthusiastic upper-class women who were nearly tripping over themselves to get his attention, when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

He stopped, looking back only to see Yugiri and Y’shtola behind him. He grinned at them, “Fun night, isn’t it?”

Y’shtola and Yugiri shared a look before Yugiri stepped forward and pointed somewhere to their left. “You might want to go check up on Kira.”

Thancred let out a deep breath with a slight shake of his head; he had after all, forgotten to drop by on Kira to make sure he didn’t get into _too_ much trouble but then he got distracted by all the lovely ladies vying for his attention, “Let me guess, he’s off hiding in a corner?”

Y’shtola chuckled. “Not quite.”

Thancred raised a brow, then looked over in the direction Yugiri pointed at only to see the other Au Ra in the center of a growing crowd of people. He cursed under his breath, quickly turning to his lively audience and offering them an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry I have to cut my story short, I was just getting to the good part, but please, drink, be merry, I’ll return after I’ve helped my friend.” Some of the women pouted but understood that he’d still be around that night. Thancred passed his half-full goblet of wine to Yugiri who frowned at first, then downed the rest of it after a shrug. Y’shtola grabbed her hand and pulled her along to some other area in the banquet hall, where she had caught a glimpse of Moenbryda.

The large banquet hall, with its enormous ceilings lined with lights similar to the ones that dotted the streets of the outdoor side of the festivities, seemed even bigger than usual when Thancred had to make his way over to his friend.

Oh Gods, it looked like Kira was amassing quite the crowd—what had he _done_ to draw all their attention?

Even Thancred knew that at festivals like this, it was best to have a small, eager crowd around to keep things easier.

Poor Kira, all alone surrounded by upper class people, by members of high society who liked to mock anyone beneath them for just breathing wrong—Kira must be having a hard time, Kira must be—

“Oh my, I didn’t expect you to be such a flirt,” a distinctly feminine voice interrupted his thoughts, giggling right afterwards.

Thancred nearly tripped when he heard that because _that sounded like it was directed at Kira but that couldn’t be, right?_

He none too gently forced his way into the crowd and popped out in the clearing, seeing Kira smiling down at a noble looking woman. He had a wine goblet in one hand— _wait a minute that one was different than the one Thancred had gotten him earlier_ —and the other was gently carding through the woman’s perfectly coiled white-blond locks.

“Such lovely hair on a lovely lady,” it was definitely Kira’s voice but it couldn’t actually be him who said those words, right? Worse, that was such a _lame_ line there’s no way—

The woman giggled, bringing a hand up to her cheek, turning her face to hide her blush. “Thank you, my hair didn’t want to cooperate today, you’re the first to compliment me.”

Kira, who dwarfed the lady by a lot, put his finger under her chin and lightly lifted her head up. “I will compliment you as many times as you’d like if it means hearing your beautiful laugh again.”

Thancred was pretty sure his brain stopped working at this point because who was this, this wasn’t Kira. Was this how alcohol made him react?

“Do you work out?” A beautiful woman boldly asked, long purple hair cascading down below her waist. She was dressed in gorgeous robes that practically screamed wealth—she had to have a million suiters lined up for her attention and yet here she was, staring up at Kira like he hung the moon. Thancred completely understood, there almost seemed to be a light haloing Kira that demanded to grab attention to him.

“I do what I can to keep myself strong.” Kira easily replied, smiling at her.

She eyed up and down him with extreme interest. “I have been in need of a new bodyguard, I’m just not sure I’d be able to keep my hands off you.”

Oh, sweet mercy she was going to eat him alive.

Kira chuckled. “I’m sure that would defeat the purpose of guarding you.”

Gods, he wasn’t even _good_ at this and the people surrounding him loved it.

“Do you dance?” A man spoke up, looking like he had been gathering his courage to ask for a while now as he stood in front of Kira, looking up at him. Thancred recognized him as one of the high society members who sometimes attended festivals with the sultana.

No, Kira did _not_ dance, Thancred would _know_ —

“I would love to, the two of us would be the center of attention, others looking on in envy at the handsome man dancing with me.” Kira smoothly replied, taking another drink of his goblet. He downed the rest of it as the nameless high society man blushed. Kira looked around to go get another drink when a very cute upper-class man handed him a new drink and took his empty one. “Thank you,” Kira’s golden eyes were so unerringly deep that the other man squeaked and immediately blushed at receiving all his attention, just for a moment. Kira drank most of the wine right after that. He did it so smoothly and with such elegance that Thancred couldn’t believe Kira wasn’t experienced in alcohol.

Thancred stood there, in shock.

What on the Gods’ green earth was going on here? Thancred couldn't even look back and see if he accidentally stepped through a portal to an alternate universe—all the weird shit they were used to, who's to say alternate universes weren't a thing?—but there were too many people blocking him and trying to get Kira’s attention.

“Kira,” he called out instead, waking towards him. “Kira!”

The Au Ra finally noticed him and the grin he sent in his direction was blinding. “Thancred! You were right! All it took was a little wine to help me make more friends!”

Thancred stumbled at seeing that bright smile on Kira’s normally hard to read face. “I, how much have you had to drink?”

“Not enough!” someone in the surrounding group of people exclaimed and the others cheered. Immediately, another goblet of wine appeared in Kira’s line of sight and the Au Ra reached for it but Thancred stepped up to him and stopped him from getting it.

“I’m glad you’re having fun but maybe you should get some air,” he said, concerned because it looked like Kira’s alcohol tolerance wasn’t as high as he made it seem earlier. His eyes slightly unfocused while staring at him but the smile didn’t leave his face.

The crowd booed.

“He’s happy here.”

“We’re supposed to dance the next song!”

“I haven’t felt his muscles yet!”

 “You’re not taking my new bodyguard away!”

“I want to dance with him too!”

Thancred inwardly snarled because no one would be dancing with Kira if it wasn’t _him_ —“Kira?”

By the sheer grace of whatever gods were watching them, Kira nodded and walked towards Thancred, “Some air would be great, I’ll return in a moment,” he said to the group. Most of the people around him pouted and whined but they let Thancred take his goblet and pass it off to some random upper-class member of society and gently lead him out of that area.

Yugiri and Y’shtola waved at him and he shook his head with a soft chuckle as he felt Kira lean into him a little to keep himself steady. Kira’s body felt hot against him; Thancred wasn’t sure if it was the wine in his system overheating him or if it was the whole party atmosphere surrounding them that brought on this extra warmth.

Thancred led them out of the banquet hall where the fresh air hit Kira like a sledgehammer and he took a step back.

“You’ve had too much to drink,” Thancred commented lightly, leading them off back to the hill Kira had been hiding at. He had planned to stay just outside the hall but Kira looked like he needed to get a little further away. They expertly dodged any cheerful villagers that tried to talk to them. He helped the Au Ra settle down against the tree before settling down beside him again, in case Kira started swaying.

“Probably,” Kira agreed, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He was trying to make himself seem smaller again, and Thancred reached a hand out to lay it on Kira’s arm, squeezing it to offer comfort. It wouldn’t do for Kira to retreat further into his shell after this wine-induced progress. They sat in silence together, after Thancred removed his hand, and they could hear the music and the cheer still going on, the celebration having no end in sight. It must be past midnight by now but the merriness continued. It made Thancred smile to think that people could be this happy for so long. Sometimes it was tough seeing all the death and destruction they faced so this was a welcome reprieve.

“Did you have fun?”

Kira’s golden eyes focused on Thancred’s for so long he was about to repeat the question when Kira spoke, “I can’t dance.”

“What?” Thancred blinked at the non-sequitur.

“That man asked me to dance and I agreed. I can’t dance.” Kira looked momentarily horrified as he stared down at his knees. His tail twitched a little and Thancred wondered if it was because he realized he was moments away from likely humiliating himself in front of everyone if he tried to dance.

Thancred snorted. “I think that’s the least of your worries, y’know.”

“I don’t know how you do it,” Kira continued, unusually talkative tonight. The music in the background was soft enough that he didn’t have to raise his voice, but Thancred still leaned towards him a little just in case. He watched as the wind lightly ruffled Kira’s dark hair and a slight shiver went through him. Thancred blamed the alcohol because Kira normally didn’t feel the cold.

Thancred let go of any pretenses and shifted until his side was pressed up against Kira’s. He felt the Au Ra rest comfortably against him too. “Do what?”

“Be happy surrounded by so many people and,” Kira paused, “be _you_.”

Thancred laughed. “I’m sure the wine helped.”

Kira hiccuped helplessly and Thancred laughed again when Kira looked away to hide the tiniest of blushes that dusted his cheeks. “It helped too much I think.” He lowered his face into the crook of his arms because the edges of his world were still spinning.

Thancred glanced up at the moonless sky, eyeing the stars he knew Kira was so fond of. “If I asked you to dance with me tonight, would you?”

Kira peeked at him, a curious and shy glint in his eyes. “I can’t dance.” Kira blinked, because he thought _he_ was the drunk one, he just said this a little while ago.

Thancred finally turned to look at him, amusement twinkling in his eyes. “Is that a no?”

Kira continued to stare at him, a little hesitant. “I don’t want to step on your feet.”

Thancred laughed, heartily. “Will you be coming back to the party then?”

Kira immediately shook his head. “This really isn’t my scene.”

“This is the first of three mandatory celebrations for us as members of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn.”

Kira wasn’t quite pouting but it was close. It was actually really cute.

“Then,” Thancred’s gaze was fond, “Will you dance with me, next time?”

Kira hiccuped in lieu of a response and he looked torn between nodding and shaking his head.

“What was it you said to that one man, the one that asked you to dance, ‘the two of us would be the center of attention, others looking on in envy at the handsome man dancing with me’?”

Kira hid his face again, and even in this dark night with nothing but the festival lights illuminating them as best as they could from their secluded vantage point, Thancred could still see the faint blush appearing on his skin. “I’m staying away from wine for a while,” came his muffled voice.

Thancred couldn’t help but put an arm around his Au Ra friend and bring him in close. He smiled again when Kira was quick to relax into him. “I’ll keep you away from wine and from all those upper-class people next time if you give me your first dance?”

Kira lifted his head up, they were so close to each other right now, Thancred could just lean forward a little and—“Alright.”

“Great. Now I don’t know about you, but I say we go get some rest now, everyone’s going to be completely hungover tomorrow and what better way to piss them off than by being fully rested?”

Kira smiled and slowly stood up with Thancred’s help, accidentally stumbling into him. Thancred chuckled and kept him steady.

“You sure you don’t want to go back to the party?”

“Nah, why go with them when I can stay with you, make sure you’re doing alright?”

Kira looked down at him, gold eyes warm. “Thank you, Thancred.”

“Of course. Remind me to keep you away from wine next time.”

Kira hiccuped again and sighed. Maybe he could convince the Scions to throw their next party in a small place without any alcohol. Or maybe next time he’d succeed at hiding. He leaned into Thancred even more as they walked, content in his fuzzy mind that Thancred left with him. Oh right, he owed him a dance next time.

He’d have to learn… Maybe he’d learn with Thancred.

He looked forward to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first commission fic hehe :D hope you liked it!  
> I had fun writing this! I even played a little bit of ffxiv so that helped me I think lol.  
> Kira is my friend's OC!  
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gummyrubi) or on [tumblr](https://chocomonki.tumblr.com) :D   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
